MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/26 June 2014
12:00 Ill try that 12:00 Ill leave the chat and join back when i have a successful char 12:00 @Sonicpop The best thing to do in a full game is to make all of the characters yourself. 12:00 Why don't you make the guy while on chat 12:03 he's not coming back in a whiiiiiileeee 12:04 or he'll probably come back with a char that falls through the floor 12:05 and then 12:05 QUALITY 12:05 Josh Geary 12:05 Suddenly.. Pineapples 12:05 no fuck you 12:06 SonicPop: Like here you go guise! 12:06 Us: it died when the round began 12:06 Sonicpop: poo 12:06 water sucks 12:06 gatorade is better 12:06 @Daniel what's a char that you feel needs more notoriety? 12:06 Sonicpoop 12:06 That you really like, but nobody knows about? 12:06 C. Koa + Flandre Scarlet + All my Crimson Alive chars 12:07 fuck everybody else 12:07 Back 12:07 Crimson Alive? 12:07 So im using FFC 12:07 Cuz classic sounds easy 12:07 you see what I mean 12:08 Koa do you make chars 12:08 uuuh yes 12:08 Can you make a sonic and shadow standing together 12:08 abc can be sonics moves 12:08 ??!?!? 12:08 xyz can be shadows moves 12:09 and there 1 char 12:09 uuuhh I'm busy at, 12:09 atm* 12:09 kinda like smoke and noob from MK Deception? 12:09 I Don't Play mk 12:09 I only have 1 MK game 12:09 I miss WaluigiKing 12:10 i miss noone 12:10 And BTW what does extra slates mean in ffc 12:13 @Brawlyoshi63 although called Noob-Smoke, this is the first dual character of the game, both sharing a fighting style, fatality and hara-kiri. 12:14 I leuv 12:14 leyv 12:14 BAI 12:14 Fighting Styles - Noob Saibot: Monkey and Smoke: Mi Tzu 12:16 and here are the fatalities and hara-kiris Noob-Smoke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l24JvsNiWWU 12:09 I only have 1 MK game 12:09 I miss WaluigiKing 12:10 i miss noone 12:10 And BTW what does extra slates mean in ffc 12:13 @Brawlyoshi63 although called Noob-Smoke, this is the first dual character of the game, both sharing a fighting style, fatality and hara-kiri. 12:14 I leuv 12:14 leyv 12:14 BAI 12:14 Fighting Styles - Noob Saibot: Monkey and Smoke: Mi Tzu 12:16 and here are the fatalities and hara-kiris Noob-Smoke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l24JvsNiWWU 12:23 ... 12:23 no one is talking 12:24 evry1 iz ded 12:25 * Brawlyoshi63 puts Daniel's hand in a bowl of warm water 12:25 Daniel could care less 12:25 * Brawlyoshi63 does the same with hydron, soniccrash, and jenngra 12:26 ...And Alex 12:28 * Brawlyoshi63 and alex 12:28 cuz Alex never does anything on chat 12:29 that oughta wake him up 12:29 What does Alex do anyway? 12:30 He's making a hey arnold char 12:30 He's already done with Arnold. what more does he need to do!? 12:31 Helga, and some mlp chars 12:31 if you couldn't tell by his profile pic, he's a brony 12:31 I know. i've been here longer than you 12:32 You have? 12:32 Yes 12:32 He's my Facebook friend but he always speaks Spanish 12:32 him and Jarquin 12:34 I'm almost done with all of kamekaze's turtles 12:34 all I need is to make an article on the Rat King and Karai 12:34 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/HOW_2_EXPAND_UR_DONG_SAFELEY 12:34 HUH?! 12:34 12:35 DANKIKANG! 12:35 Jengra, scroll up a tad 12:35 You were discussing TAS007 12:35 There was something else 12:36 What? 12:36 Hot Water 12:36 That reminds me.... 12:36 Bowl of warm water 12:36 There was a horrible Barry character.... 12:37 Barry who? 12:37 Barry 2D 12:37 oh... hi, 12:37 him 12:37 Barry? 12:37 Barry Burton 2D 12:37 Resident Evil guy 12:37 It's a spriteswap of Rat King. 12:37 O I c 12:38 Really? Descolor's or Kamekaze's? 12:38 I was frozen today. 12:38 Let it go. ! 12:38 ~ 12:38 hi c: 12:38 "Do you wanna build a Snowman' 12:38 hello 12:39 Hi. 12:39 @MetalKong are you a Resident Evil fan? 12:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImnNv_0r7fY 12:39 Not really. 12:40 I'm a fan of metal though. 12:40 DAS N UFF 12:40 KA KARROT KAK 12:40 hi Dylan 12:40 I was wondering if someone could make a chris riedfield article and I'd fill in the movelist 12:41 Chris Redfield 12:41 o hey 12:43 It takes me at least an hour or a half to create a character article. 12:44 i need help with a character,how i can do one :c ? 12:44 Really? Yours must be good then. I don't take that much time 12:44 (Original) 12:44 But mine are crappy 12:45 (mrt) I PITY THE FOO WHO DOESN"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE GUYS 12:45 i don't make characters anyway 12:45 Here's an example Donkey Kong Jr 12:45 of articles I've made 12:44 i need help with a character,how i can do one :c ? 12:44 Really? Yours must be good then. I don't take that much time 12:44 (Original) 12:44 But mine are crappy 12:45 (mrt) I PITY THE FOO WHO DOESN"T KNOW HOW TO MAKE GUYS 12:45 i don't make characters anyway 12:45 Here's an example Donkey Kong Jr 12:45 of articles I've made 12:50 Hi Iransonic 12:50 Holy sh!t tonsofpeoplearehere 12:51 nun ov dem tok doe 12:52 (Trippy) 12:52 HUNGMER SUMPSUN 12:52 http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/HOW_2_EXPAND_UR_DONG_SAFELEY 12:52 (doh) 2014 06 26